


Soulmate Disguised as a Best Friend

by Kat28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “Hi! I’m Thor. Do you want to be my best friend?” Thor asked the boy when he sat down smiling brightly at Loki. He was using his sunshine smile which his mama said could win anyone over.“What’s a best friend?” Loki asked taken off guard by the other bright boy“Someone you do everything with. Steve and Bucky are best friends and so are Tony and Bruce.” Thor said smile never wavering “But I don’t have one.” he finished frowning.“Okay. Best friends.” Loki nodsOr The one where your best friend is your soulmate.





	Soulmate Disguised as a Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/gifts).



> For crinklefries/ spacerenegades. This was such a pleasure to write! I hope you enjoy it!

On the first day of kindergarten, Thor Odinson made a bunch of friends. There was Jane, the sweet girl who Odin already liked for his son, and Tony, who was probably too smart to be in kindergarten but whose mother insisted that he be with kids his same age. There was also Bruce, who like Tony was way too smart to be here but having them together made it easier to keep them in line. Finally, there was Bucky and Steve who Thor was jealous of. He wanted a friend like that. He wanted a Best Friend! 

On the second day of kindergarten he got his wish, “Class please welcome our new student”, Ms. Hill said and Thor immediately looked at the young boy standing next to Ms. Hill. He had long dark hair and sparkling green eyes.

“Introduce yourself.” Ms. Hill murmured to the boy

“Hello, My name is Loki Laufeyson. I’m 3 years old and I’m new to kindergarten” the boy said proudly 

Ms. Hill nodded at him to go sit down, “Loki. Was just assigned to our class. Why don’t you go sit next to Thor?” Ms. Hill said as Thor waved so Loki would know where to sit. 

“Hi! I’m Thor. Do you want to be my best friend?” Thor asked the boy when he sat down smiling brightly at Loki. He was using his sunshine smile which his mama said could win anyone over. 

“What’s a best friend?” Loki asked taken off guard by the other bright boy

“Someone you do everything with. Steve and Bucky are best friends and so are Tony and Bruce.” Thor said smile never wavering “But I don’t have one.” he finished frowning. 

“Okay. Best friends.” Loki nods 

Then for the next 12 years, that’s what they were. The best of friends. A week after Thor’s 18th birthday everything changed. Loki and Thor we’re having a late birthday celebration with all of their friends and Loki was excited to give Thor his gift.  
Their friends began to leave around midnight which allowed Loki to pull Thor towards Thor’s room, “What is it that you want to give me that you couldn’t in front of everyone else?” 

“It’s a secret,” Loki says winking over his shoulder as he climbs up the stairs with Thor’s hand on his waist to keep him steady. 

“Okay, Okay,” Thor says relenting to Lo’s demands. 

When they reach his room Thor looks around surprised to see the place covered in candles and multiple bouquets of roses, “It was Val and Buck’s idea. They argued that a bit of romance was the only way to land a man or woman in Val’s case.” Lo rambles looking around the place. 

“Lo. What are you trying to say?” Thor asks not daring to believe that this means what he actually wants it to be. 

“I love you,” Loki whispers. Then he shakes his head as if gaining confidence, “I love you and it’s okay if you don’t feel that way but I just needed you to know.” 

Thor doesn’t say anything he just steps forward to close the gap between them and kisses Loki. 

“I love you too.” Thor murmurs against Loki’s lips 

Loki’s answering smile lit up his face and not for the first time Thor found himself wondering how he was so lucky, “What’s on your mind?” Loki asks 

“Nothing. You’re just the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and I can’t believe that you’re mine.” Thor says voice laced with sincerity.

“I didn’t know you were looking in a mirror,” Loki says cheekily 

Thor rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's antics, “Wait we’re dating now right? This isn’t like a one-time thing?” 

“Yes, Thor. Bucky and I spent all afternoon setting this up but I only wanted one kiss and we’ll never see each other again.” Loki says voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Hey! Just making sure. Who knew Bucky was this romantic…” Thor says contemplating their treehouse. 

“Honestly, I think he asked Steve for advice but they knew that if I officially knew they were trying to help then I’d freak out and I’d never do anything.” Loki sighs thinking about their friend's antics. 

Thor just light up at the mention of their friends and pulls out his phone snapping a selfie and sending it to the group chat, Shout out to Bucky, Steve, and Val. I don’t think Lo would have been ballsy enough without y’alls help. 

Loki looks up from his phone, “Fuck you. You just had to let everyone know.” 

Thor’s response is cut off when their phone’s start pinging: 

Bucky: Congrats. Told Ya romance was the way to go. I resent the fact that you think Stevie had anything to do with the plan. 

Steve: Come off it Buck. You asked a thousand hypotheticals over the past week, babe. I totally helped. Congrats Thor and Loki! 

Val: Thanks for the credit but all I did was help buy candles and hold Loki’s hand. I’d say congrats but it’s more of a Finally. 

Jane: Yay! I’m so happy for you guys. That’s why you kept buying candles this week Val. I thought you had just grown fond of them all of a sudden and I was happy but back to being a sad girlfriend. Love ya! 

Val: I can learn to love candles babe. 

Tony: Wait so does that mean the OG group is paired off. I guess it's you and I Brucie Bear. 

Rhodey: Really, Tones. Do you want to be single? 

Bruce: Listen to your boyfriend and hope that Betty doesn’t see your propositions to me because she might get destructive. Congrats to Thor and Loki though. 

Betsy: Watch your back Stark. Finally Thor! I thought you’d die before you made your move. 

Tony: Harsh. Both of you. I love you honey bear. Point Break, I’m surprised you didn’t make a move before. 

Thor looked up at Loki whose face was super amused, “Good Lord they are something eh?” Thor asks smiling. 

“Yup,” Loki replies while typing on his phone a minute later Thor sees what he was writing 

Loki: Honestly, I can’t deal with any of you… but yeah, thanks to everyone who helped me out. I love you guys. Now, Thor and I have more important things to do than talk with you guys. 

Tony: GAY 

Thor burst out laughing at the text

Thor: Actually, I’m Bi. 

Loki just arches an eyebrow rolling his eyes at Thor, “Funny.” 

“You know that we have a ton of decisions to make right?” Thor asks Loki after they curl up on the makeshift mattress that Loki and Val had set up. 

“Hmm. I’m not sure what you mean Thor. We graduate in 10 months and you’ve got your scholarship at Northeastern. I’ve got my academic scholarship at Harvard officially confirmed last night. Harvard tennis team also wants me and Buck so he’ll go there. Rhodey, Tones, Bruce and Jane will go to MIT and kick ass there. I guess the only person that needs to figure out where they’re going are Val and Betty and let’s be honest they just have to decide if they’re going STEM or Liberal Arts and chose between Harvard and MIT.” Loki says as if it’s obvious. 

“Wait Harvard offered you the scholarship?” Thor exclaims, “I’m so proud baby.” he adds surging forward to kiss him.

“Yeah, I wanted to mention it but I didn’t want to take over your birthday,” he says blushing slightly 

“No baby. I’m so proud that I would rather hear about your scholarship than my birthday that happens every year.” Thor says

“Fine. I see your point but honest it will be okay.” Loki says, “We’ll go to college and at the end of it we’ll come back to New York and settle down in Stark Tower.” 

“We are not moving to Stark Tower. I don’t care about free rent but it might honestly be too much if we also all live together.” Thor sighs.

“Not living in Stark Tower. Yeah, I’m sure, babe. I bet you a thousand dollars that we’re going to move in there because we’re going to want to live together.” 

“Sure. I guess so. Wherever we go we’ll be fine as long as we have each other right?” Thor asks to make sure

“Always. Thor stop being such as sap. Your dad already promised that I could take over the family company I can’t exactly do that if I dump his son right?” Loki says teasing. 

“Loki Odinson. CEO of Odison Inc. Yeah, I guess I’ll just have to wife you up for that.” Thor says thoughtfully 

“Wife me up? Really, Thor?” Loki says shaking his head, “ And you’re wrong it’ll be Loki Odinson CFO of Odinson Inc and husband of Thor Odinson CEO Of Odinson Inc.” 

“Well about that. I haven’t told mom and dad but Jane and I have talked about it a bit and I think I’m going to study medicine instead. After the volunteering mom made us do at the hospital last year I think I can see myself working with sick kids.” Thor says cautiously looking over to his boyfriend. 

“Okay. So Loki Odinson CEO of Odinson Inc husband of Dr. Thor Odinson.” Loki says “I can live with that.” 

“Okay. So we might have a better handle on our life plans than I thought we did.” Thor murmurs thoughtfully 

“Thor, when have you known me to be unprepared?” Loki asks smiling. 

Thor nods and closes his eyes pulling the younger man closer, “Sleep. We’ll figure out how to let my parents know when they get back from Norway next week. They’ll probably feel so guilty for missing my birthday they won’t care.” 

After that night the boys are even more inseparable than before, “You know I think this is the only time I’ve seen you alone since your birthday party.” Steve comments as he sits on the bench lacing up his cleats and making sure his pads are in place. 

Thor looks over to Steve, “Like you and Bucky were any better when you started dating.” 

Steve laughs, “Yeah, I guess so. You ready to win this game?” 

Thor nods, “Star quarterback and wide receiver fall for punk and nerd. I can see the headlines now.” 

Stevie nods, “I still say Buck could have made the team but if him and Loki want to play tennis instead who are we to judge.” 

“Their supportive but honest boyfriends?” Thor asks walking out onto the field. 

 

The game goes like usual with Steve and Thor dominating since they’d been playing together since they were kids. 

Steve: I tried to find you guys after the game but Thor and I will just meet you at the dinner.  
Bucky: Yeah, babe. The whole gang's here already. We left when there were two minutes left since the lead was astronomical. 

Loki: You guys want your usuals? 

Tony: Of course they do Capsicle and Point Break haven’t changed their orders since like 9th grade. 

Thor: Fuck You, Stark. But yeah, Lo. Our usuals. 

Loki: Okay, but breakfast or dinner? 

Steve: Dinner. 

Thor: PANCAKES and POPTARTS! 

Loki: Alright. 

Val: Dude. Chill out. That’s like too much enthusiasm over food. 

Jane: The growing boy needs food, Val. (But he could stand to be more relaxed ) 

Thor: Kinda Rude. Fam. 

Loki: Guys. Has he ever been relaxed about anything? We’ve known him since kinder. 

Bruce: Somehow I get the reputation for being explosive but Thor is just normal. 

Betty: Hun, that’s because you occasionally explode and Thor’s just always like this. 

Steve: Okay, I’m looking for my motorcycle now. 

Bucky: About that, I kinda lifted your keys and took it so you might wanna ride with Thor. 

Thor: I’m already waiting for you, Steve. 

Thor fiddled with his phone when it lit up, “Hey Baby. I’m just waiting for Steve then I’m headed to you.” 

“Okay, I just wanted to hear your voice. I know ridiculous but this is the longest we’ve been apart in the last two weeks.” Loki says sighing 

“I know, baby. Are you sure your parents don’t miss you?” Thor asks worriedly 

“Malibu Barbie, You know they don’t give a shit about me right?” Loki replies voice laced with resignation 

Thor chuckles at the nickname and says, “Okay, baby. I still think they care for you but I’m not going to question you. I trust you know your parents.” 

Thor is mid-sentence when Steve opens the passenger side door and sits down. Thor turns on the car and starts driving while hanging up on Loki. 

“Everything good?” Steve asks looking worried. 

“Yeah, you just know how it is his parents don’t give a damn. I just feel bad because don’t get me wrong my parents adore him and they’re more than pleased to have him around but…” Thor says trailing off.

“I get it. It’s like Bucky’s family. I love them and they’re like family to me but they aren’t my mom.” Steve nods understanding, “But honestly I think that you should take into account that his family has never been there for him but yours has which means that he sees your family as his and that’s not a bad thing.” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Thor says turning back to the road in contemplation. 

“I’m just scared that when we tell my parents they’ll stop being okay with him coming over and staying over and I just don’t want him to lose that.” Thor finally says. 

“I know what you mean... but I’ve met your mom Thor. That woman adores all of us she would never throw Loki out on the street.” Steve smiles brightly at Thor reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. 

The boys park and walk to the dinner where the food is just being served. They walk over to the table Steve sliding into the booth next to Bucky who dangles Steve’s motorcycle keys in front of his face and smiles when Steve leans forward to kiss him and take back the keys. Thor pulls out his chair and kisses Loki looking around at their friends. He sees Val and Jane curled up talking to each other, Tony sitting unabashed on Rhodey's lap feeding him and Bruce eating silently while Betsy naps on his shoulder. 

“What’cha thinking about?” Loki asks around a piece of pancake

“No matter what happens I know we’ll always have each other and that’s a super comforting thought. I love you.” Thor said sincerely looking at his best friend. 

“I love you too.”

The second day of kindergarten was the most important day of Thor and Loki’s life. It was more important than their wedding day, or the day their kids were born because it was the day that made it all possible. 

Of course, if you asked Bucky he’d say the boys had it all wrong the most important day of their lives was the first day of kindergarten because if Thor had not befriended him and Stevie he wouldn’t have needed a best friend and fallen for Loki. 

Loki always ended the debate by pointing out that he couldn’t have predicted Loki and Thor’s life if he had never met Loki but it was fine they had their whole lives to debate it back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at http://laufeysonthor.tumblr.com/. I'll probably make this into a series if I'm being honest because I love this fic.


End file.
